Total Drama: Worlds Apart
Contestants '''Anne Maria ''(The Jersey Shore Reject) '''''- Anne Maria is a tough, cocky, and sassy girl who is all about the looks. She even admits that while she wants to win the prize money, she will back out if it involves sacrificing her appearance. She is obsessed with her hairspray and spray tan, keeping the cans in her pouffe at all times. This accessibility allows her to attack with her hairspray when the matter calls for it. Anne Maria is quite aggressive and will unhesitatingly engage in a fight with anyone who gets on her nerves. Despite this, she is not inherently villainous and does not seek to cause trouble. Her attraction to Vito indicates that she looks for similar personality traits in a guy, as well as a built physique. She is very sociable, saying in her biography that she would invite everyone to one of her parties. Anne Maria typically isn't her team's most useful asset, although she usually tries to be otherwise. She is materialistic and has limited mental strength, but she is willing to face a problem head-on so long as she doesn't have to risk ruining her appearance, especially her hair. ---- '''Brick ''(The Plays By the Rules Army Cadet) '''''- Brick is an army kid who enforces the "never leave a cadet behind" code as if his life depends on it. He respects his superiors to the fullest, saluting them and even complimenting Chef's disgusting meals, something only Owen has done before him. According to Dawn, Brick needs to be dominated, but when necessary he can easily take control himself. Brick and Jo are highly competitive with each other. However, unlike many former and current contestants, Brick respects, not resents, such skilled players. He also states his appreciation that they are on the same team. Brick can be tough, but he is also very sensitive. He has a habit of wetting himself and is also afraid of the dark. In Runaway Model, he cries when he unleashes a fashion disaster on Sasquatchanakwa. The incident makes Brick want to attend fashion school, which he proudly announces in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, much to everyone's shock. ---- '''Bridgette ''(The Surfer Chick) '''''- Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding creatures to be friends and not food. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which can often lead to severe results. Many aspects of Bridgette's character are revealed in Brunch of Disgustingness. When she joins the remaining Screaming Gopher females, she faces one of her biggest challenges in getting them to work as a team. She believes in "building bridges, not walls," even when competition is not a factor. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long. In Total Drama Action, she is shown to value her friendships with the other contestants as ego-driven Geoff tortures the eliminated castmates. Most notably, even when she is angry with Gwen for her actions, she still warns her about an anvil which will fall on her if she lies. Bridgette loves spending time with boyfriend Geoff most of all. After they become an official couple, the two are rarely seen not making out. ---- '''Cameron ''(The 98 ½ Pound Braniac) '''''- Cameron is an exceptionally smart boy, but is also one of the physically weakest competitors, partly due to his overprotective mother keeping him in a bubble all his life. His character combines the intellect of Harold and the physical stature of Cody; he even becomes the latter's replacement in Sierra's eyes during Total Drama All-Stars. Camp Wawanakwa is Cameron's first experience in the "real world," and he immediately becomes fascinated with bizarre things such as Mike's alternate personalities and Dakota's mutation. As very good-natured contestant, Cameron is more than happy to help Mike control his disorder and keeps his promise well into the next season. He has a tendency to expose secrets entrusted to him, though not intentionally. Despite his delicate physique, he has made it past the merge both seasons he has competed in. ---- '''Cody ''(The Geek) '''''- Cody is a tech-savvy geek who sees himself as a ladies' man instead of a nerd. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or so he thinks. His self-named "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants such as Trent. Cody's usual tactic of getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Despite the act, Cody seems to be aware that it's actually a façade and that he isn't the Casanova he desires to be. It is highly suggested through Cody's huge crush on Gwen that once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. Cody is a very sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. He shifts to the receiving end of a major fixation in Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama fan-turned contestant Sierra joins to his hip, despite his continuous protests. Eventually, however, Cody comes to value her devotion and sees her as his best friend. This is further supported in the first episode of season four, where Cody is being hugged by Sierra and, although she would have disturbed him before, he is now smiling. ---- '''Dakota ''(The Fame-Monger) '''''- Dakota is arguably the show's most fame-hungry contestant. The daughter of a very wealthy man, she has dreams of becoming a multi-talented Hollywood superstar. Unlike the other competitors, Dakota joined Total Drama not to win the money, but to get enough camera time to turn her life into a spin-off reality series. She even carries a cell phone with her to inform paparazzi of her whereabouts. While Dakota is spoiled, a little selfish, and can be picky when it comes to friends, she is far from heartless, behaving quite kindly towards her fellow contestants. In Truth or Laser Shark, Dawn determines that Dakota's desire for fame is actually "a depressed cry for love." Dakota becomes frantic when she hears this, revealing that not only is this true, but she requires a therapist to deal with it. ---- '''Eva ''(The Female Bully) '''''- Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she auditioned for Total Drama was to curb it, and she mildly has. She enrolled in anger management classes after her first elimination and has since shown that she is capable of making friends, albeit not very many. Eva is also very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. In general, she is not very emotional, and is almost never seen displaying feelings other than anger and indifference. ---- '''Harold ''(The Uber-Geek) '''''- A skinny, awkward-looking guy, Harold takes immense pride in his numerous "mad skills." Although he isn't much to look at and is often disrespected by many of the other contestants, including his own teammates, Harold is actually an incredibly resourceful young man of many talents and has won several challenges, both for himself and his various teams. Harold's geeky interests, his somewhat poor personal hygiene, and his know-it-all personality often make him an outcast amongst his fellow contestants and a perfect target for bully Duncan. Although Duncan hates Harold for his uncool ways and Harold hates Duncan for his bad attitude, it appears the two have begrudging respect for one another at the same time. A telling confessional Harold makes in One Million Bucks, B.C. points out that both are willing to put their differences aside when forced to work together. In Total Drama Island, Harold develops a crush on Leshawna and, although she is initially put off by the strange boy, she eventually comes to see him as a true and loyal friend. He has an interest in music, as evidenced by his skills in beat boxing, keyboard, and rapping. Harold was also one of four boys to be in The Drama Brothers, and sometimes interrupted the songs in Total Drama World Tour to add his own hip-hop section. ---- '''Heather ''(The Queen Bee) '''''- Heather was Total Drama's first antagonist. Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using the relationships made among the cast to her advantage. She is not above using others to do her every bidding, and only acts nicely towards others when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in the season one special, when a crying Heather tells Harold that she doesn't like "being mean all the time," and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates." Hawaiian Punch, in which she becomes ecstatic at the thought of being the "good guy," confirms that there is at least some truth to her lament. Even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory. Despite being in a relationship with Alejandro, money still stands as top priority when the opportunity arises. ---- '''Izzy ''(The Crazy Girl) '''''- Izzy is, in Noah's own terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and to the other contestants more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities. She also is number eight on the RCMP's "Most Wanted" list, presumably for accidentally blowing up a kitchen, but it is unclear whether she was telling the truth. As a running gag in the series, she will leave in an unusual way after being eliminated. Throughout Total Drama Action, she frequently changes her persona to another that she has created for her own amusement. She has been shown to enjoy plotting bizarre solutions to various situations. Despite her strange ways of showing it, Izzy does care about others (mainly Owen) and means well even if her results don't reflect it. ---- '''Katie ''(The Sweet Girl) '''''- Katie is most notable for being Sadie's best friend. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Sadie, Katie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Sadie) will fawn over him endlessly. Katie can be considered the more passionate one between her and her best friend. Her biography states that she "thinks with her heart," in contract to Sadie, who "thinks with her head." She is shown to have a bad sense of direction, a flaw which produces tragic results. Sadie's label of The Sweet Girl's Friend may imply that Katie is more independent and capable of making decisions on her own. However, given her thinking habits, they don't always turn out to be wise. ---- '''Leshawna ''(The Ghetto Sister) '''''- Leshawna can either be one's greatest ally or worst enemy, but she would much prefer to be their friend. She is loyal and sassy, yet affectionate, caring, and if shown respect, she will reciprocate it indefinitely. Leshawna tells it like it is and has no fear whatsoever of calling people out on their mistakes. She will not hesitate to get physical if the matter calls for it - especially if her weight is the topic of discussion. She is not above revenge, be it on her own behalf or that of a friend. She is extremely street-smart, with her vocabulary covered in slang while calling her fellow contestants "Baby," "Honey," and "Sugar" (she also isn't the worst at forming insults if need be, especially when it comes to Heather and Alejandro). She is good at certain physical competitions and has proven herself to be skillful during challenges, even though sometimes her large size can hold her back. Leshawna loves to dance, though the others (except Harold) do not take pleasure is watching her do so. While not on Total Drama, she volunteers to better the lives of other teenagers less fortunate than she is. A goal of hers is to one day open her own community center. In Total Drama Action, Leshawna is revealed to never cry, a fact which her team uses to expose a lie. ---- '''Lightning ''(The Athletic Overachiever) '''''- Lightning is an ultra-competitive jock who values winning above everything else. He is vain and egotistical to a ridiculous extent, constantly referring to himself in the third person and often shown kissing his biceps. He is also quite selfish and always puts his own interests above everyone else's. Such an example is when he betrays Cameron on the agreement they make in Eat, Puke and Be Wary, because he was slowing him down. Another is when he was more focused on winning in the finale than rescuing the others from the dangerous mutant animals, which had accidentally been unleashed into the stadium. Unlike Tyler, Lightning is actually very good at sports, showing he can somewhat back up his boasting. However, despite his athletic prowess and physical strength, he isn't very smart. In Evil Dread, he is adamant about digging wherever he wants, even shoveling up Lake Wawanakwa to find pieces located on the beach. Lightning also possesses an inability to recognize the genders of contestants like Jo and Cameron, even if they tell him otherwise. His extreme lack of intelligence has made him very easy to manipulate for cunning players like Jo and Scott. ---- '''Lindsay ''(The Blonde Ditz) '''''- Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions. At times, such as in Dial M for Merger and Get a Clue, she goes beyond this limitation and demonstrates that she has the ability to solve problems. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even if that person is her boyfriend. ---- '''Scott ''(The Dirt Disturber) '''''- Scott is a country boy who lives to scheme. In his biography, he names his favorite memory from childhood as the first time he caused an argument between his parents. "Scheming Scott," as Chris calls him, is the main antagonist of his debut season. He loves telling others what to do, yet states that he enjoys taking orders as well (if only from certain people). In Total Drama All-Stars, Scott's antagonistic role is downsized a significant amount. His kinder and more bumbling side is exposed and he begins to form a crush on Courtney. Similar to her ex-boyfriend, Scott is intrigued by Courtney's headstrong personality and grows to appreciate her bossing him around. Scott still keeps his scheming side, but to a lesser extent. He displays a strange habit of taking enjoyment in eating disgusting foods. He considers moldy bread and dirt to be delicacies, even adding the latter as an ice cream topping. Scott has shown that he can be slightly lacking in intelligence at times, especially in terms of social skills due to his sheltered life. Such an example is in The Obsta-Kill Kourse when Mike/Mal lies that Alejandro purposely tried to "drive a wedge" between him and Courtney. In response, Scott is confused and asks if he means a wedge of cheese. However, it's possible that he's simply bad with metaphors. ---- '''Sierra ''(The Obsessive Uber-Fan) '''''- With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan. Being a blogger, she sometimes uses internet slang such as "LOL" or "OMG" when she converses with the others. She quite evidently spends a lot of her time online; as shown by how dependent she is on the internet. Aside from blogging, she also plays an MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online RolePlaying Game). Whenever deprived of the world wide web, Sierra will devise questionably-insane methods to compensate, such as using a pizza box as a laptop during Total Drama World Tour or having a mental breakdown when her smartphone is broken in Total Drama All-Stars. Sierra admits that a great amount of her knowledge and her multiple skills have been garnered from the internet, her family, or a relative of another contestant. She seems to be a maternal person, having adopted two animals and referred to herself as their mother. She is generally polite, enthusiastic, and easygoing, however, she can also be aggressive and violent, especially when Cody and Cameron are threatened. ---- '''Trent ''(The Cool Guy) '''''- Trent is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone, even the immensely hated Chris. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is known for his guitar skills, which impress several people throughout the series. He is also shown as being a pain magnet, suffering a number of near-death experiences and mishaps during Total Drama Island and sometimes in Total Drama Action. However, he usually recovers from these injuries by the next episode. As revealed in his biography, he also finds enjoyment in motorcycles and dreams of having his own bike shop one day. He is a ladies man, having dated two girls since joining Total Drama and apparently many others before. In addition, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth have shown attraction to him. His lucky number is nine, revealed in season two. In that same season, under the belief that he was losing Gwen to Duncan, a jealous Trent becomes desperate to uphold his relationship, referencing the number frequently to help cope. Unfortunately, thanks to a series of misunderstandings, heartache, and angry teammates, Trent's fate is crippling. Depressed about the events at first, Trent eventually brushes it off with the help of many new female fans. He is also able to maintain an awkward but sure friendship with his ex-girlfriend, even after his worst fear comes true. ---- '''Tyler ''(The Sporto Who Sucks at Sports) '''''- Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, he is exceedingly clumsy and would be much better off watching from the sidelines. His lack of coordination has a tendency to harm other contestants and himself, but his determination leads him to never back down from trying to be a strong competitor. While he may lack prowess, he is fast, can jump high enough to touch the rim of a basketball hoop, and has abnormally strong fingers. Tyler can be very dim at times, such as in Broadway, Baby! when Noah tells him to make a mental note, to which he replies that he doesn't have a pen. Despite his faults, he has a heart of gold and is enthusiastic about everything he does. Along with being popular with his peers at home, Tyler expresses deep love for his girlfriend, Lindsay. He is hurt more by nothing else than her habit of forgetting who he is, but regardless his loyalty towards her never wavers. Teams *'''Team Masaya:''' Cody, Lightning, Eva, Trent, Cameron, Sierra *'''Team Nagarote:''' Bridgette, Tyler, Lindsay, Scott, Katie, Izzy *'''Team Escameca:''' Heather, Harold, Brick, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Dakota Episodes Elimination